Memories
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Chapter one: how the Wammy boys meet L. Chapter two: How L and Watari meet. Chapter three: Matt's first kiss es . Chapter four: L remembers getting in trouble. warning: possible yaoi-age in chapter three. nonsexual spanking in chapter four. Chapter six: Mello and L brotherly scene. Chapter seven: the day A killed himself. Each chapter starts with a letter from L
1. Wammy's meet L

** I wasn't the first child taken into Wammy's House for Gifted Orphans. In fact, there were many children before me (Watari is quite old, after all). I have no idea where the obtuse idea came from that Wammy's was formed to find my successor. Wammy's was formed just like it's title says. To be a home for gifted orphans. Maybe the thought came from the fact that Near and Mello were constantly competing to be my successor. **

** No, no. Those two were always competing. Ever since they met each other. The thought of even having a successor first came about when I got on the Kira investigation. It was obviously more dangerous than my other cases and I knew that any day I could be killed. I would need someone to continue the investigation. Mello and Near jumped at the idea like wild dogs. They both wanted to be detectives, after all. Where their crazy ideas of growing up to be like me came from I don't know either. It's sweet in a way, but also scary. Nobody should grow up to be like me...**

** But yes. Just writing this to the fandom to clear a few things up. Wammy's is not focused souly on me. Near and Mello were not forced to compete to succeed me. And I am not dead. Well... maybe I am. I'm not quite sure what I am right now. But I know I am well enough to write this and know what is going on. I'm watching over my boys right now, as I write this. Well, I just wish you all well. That is all I wanted to say. Now, how about that story?**

** -L**

**disclaimer* I no own death note.**

**!**

Of the three well known Wammy's boys (Matt, Mello, and Near) Matt was the first to arrive. He came in when he was four years old, and L was fifteen.

The Wammy's kids were in the classroom, all doing their own sort of studying. L had not yet begun doing investigations. He began that when he was seventeen. L could be found at a table in the corner surrounded by a mountain of books. While the other children were all being very social and friendly, L had always been a lone wolf. He had trouble fitting in with his peers, even when they were all geniuses like himself, so he kept his distance.

Watari came in. He was holding the hand of a little boy with red hair and an oversized striped shirt. The kid had green goggles on his head like a head band, and a gameboy in his hand. He was young, preschool aged. He smiled widely.

Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Watari as he entered. He cleared his voice. The child at his side did not look at all shy.

"This is Matt. He's new here at Wammy's, so please make him feel welcomed. That is all," Watari exited, leaving Matt in the room. Several children, young and old went over and introduced themselves to Matt. Matt was loud and funny and made everyone laugh. Eventually though, the children went back to their studies. Matt then spotted L, over in the corner.

(As a side note, it's not like everybody hated L or anything. Sure, a few people were jealous since he was at the top of the class. But there wasn't anybody who didn't like L. He just chose to be by himself. If he so wished, the others would take him into their activities openly. That is all)

Matt walked over to L and peaked over the table at him. "Hi!" a little voice squeaked out. All L could see was a tuft of red hair, some goggles, and a little hand that was waving around.

"Hello," L said back, looking over the table at the little boy.

"I'm Matt!" Matt said proudly. L smiled.

"I'm L," he said.

"L? Like the letter?" Matt asked.

"Exactly," L said.

"Watcha reading?" Matt asked.

"Secrets of the Human Mind," L said.

"Can I read too?" Matt asked. Before L could answer, the little boy crawled under the table and popped out next to L. He motioned to L to but his legs down, and L obeyed, fascinated by the child's antics. Matt then crawled up on the older boy's lap. "Read," Matt said.

L opened up the book on both of their laps, and the two began reading together. L doubted that Matt understood anything that he was reading, but he knew Matt could read the words. He would stop once and a while to ask L to define a really large word. L would do so, and Matt would continue reading.

!

It was a month later that Mello and Near arrived. Mello came from Russia, but he spoke English well enough. Mello was five, Near was four.

Compared to Matt's cheery entrance, Mello and Near were distant and cold. Near didn't talk much. Everyone thought he was just shy. Mello was angry a lot. He would throw tantrums if he didn't get his way and often fought with some of the younger kids at Wammy's. And maybe it was because they were room mate, or maybe it was because they were able to tolerate each other, but Matt and Mello became best friends quickly.

! Mello and Near's first day:

"Hey! I'm Matt!" Matt introduced himself. "What's your names?"

"I'm Mello," Mello said. "That's Near."

"Where'd you come from?" Matt asked.

"None of you business!" Mello snapped. Matt crinkled his nose at him.

"I've never heard of that place before," Matt said. He'd picked up how to use sarcasm somewhere along the way in his short life. Mello gave him the dip shit look that said _are you an idiot or something?_

"I have somebody you guys gotta meet!" Matt instantly changed the subject. He grabbed Near and Mello's hands to lead them. Mello jerked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. Matt laughed.

"You're silly," he said, and led Near over. Mello was curious and followed.

"Hey L! This is Near, and this is Mello," Matt said. The raven haired boy looked over his book at the kids.

"This is L," Matt continued.

"Hello," L said.

"Hello," Near responded. His tone was an eery calm with a layer of dead seriousness that was creepy on a four year old.

"Hey," Mello said, not looking at L. He was staring at all the books.

"L is really smart!" Matt said.

"No shit," Mello said. "That's why were here, isn't it? We're all smart." Matt looked a bit hurt. L raised his eyebrows at the language the young boy had just used.

"Mello, was that language really necessary?" L asked calmly.

Mello looked at L angrily, then saw the disappointment on the older boy's face and lost his rebellious attitude. "No," he said quietly. "Sorry." (Five year old Mello was a bit softer than older Mello).

"That's quite alright. Just remember, they say only unintelligent people use that kind of language because their vocabulary isn't big enough to provide a better word. Of course, you're very smart, aren't you Mello?" L said.

"Yea!" Mello said excitedly.

"Then you must have plenty of good, clean words to use. Don't you?" L asked. Mello nodded excitedly. "Very good." He ruffled the blonde's long hair gently, making Mello giggle.

"Can I go play now?" Near asked. It was cute, his levels of childish distraction and boredum. L nodded. Near walked away simply and found a puzzle. It was a hundred peices, very big for some one so young. He finished it in three minutes. L was impressed.

!

Despite their slippery beginning, Mello and Near became very found of L, and L came to like the little boys very much too. They were like the younger brothers he'd never had. They liked to follow him around and sit on his lap to read with him. Mello became jealous if Near got more attention than him. Matt didn't care really.

There were times at night when Mello would have nightmares and wake up terrified. He would hurry to L's room crying. L would rock him until he fell back asleep.

If the boys woke up earlier than L, they would go to his room and jump on his bed until he got up. He often played games with Near. Sometimes he would sit down with an Edgar Allen Poe book, and the three would crowd around him. They would lean on him or drape themselves over him. They loved the one about the raven that sang "Nevermore, nevermore."

!

**This is just a short fanfic about how L met the boys. It's really cute, the way I imagine it. Oh, and the beginning was just L explaining things. L felt the need, so I allowed him to put it in the intro. Hope you like the fanfic. :3 R/R!**


	2. L and Watari meet

**The only place anyone ever called me L was at Wammy's. There were two reasons for this. Everybody there knew that I was the great detective L, and nobody there seemed to care anymore. Soon after meeting me they would begin to understand, I was just another genius.**

** It said before that I didn't start detective work til I was seventeen. I apologize for my miscommunication. I did not start detective work on my own til I was seventeen. But you see, Watari was a detective also. His name was Agent Wammy. Ever since I was very young I helped him with cases. **

** My alias existed for two reasons. First, for my own security and protection. Also why I was called Ryuuzaki- meaning dragon, as I got older. Nobody could identify me through my fake names. Second, I was and am still slightly embarrassed of my name. I mean, honestly, it's kind of a feminine name. I don't like it. Ryuuzaki is much more to my liking. **

** So the first chapter of this was how I met those little monsters who call themselves "Wammy's Boys." This chapter will tell of how I met Watari. **

**-L**

**disclaimer* I no own death note.**

**!**

The arsonist strikes again, Agent Wammy thought to himself with a sad sigh as he walked around the ashes of a forgotten home. It had went to hell yesterday. The team of investigators would not come til the next morning. The clean up crew who would search for remains would not come til the day after. This aggitated Wammy. How could they have so much time to waiste? The arsonist (whome everyone was calling Hell Riser) would be on the move by then. If they wanted to track him and stop him before he destroyed another life, they'd have to hurry.

Wammy heard a shuffling sound that caught his attention. Being a detective and a grown man, he no longer spooked at things that went bump in the night. But this shuffling coming from the darkness caught his attention and his curiosity. _Curiousity killed the cat, _Wammy reminded himself. He drew his gun and followed his ears.

In the back in a feild with a hill is where Wammy found it. A small boy, no older than five years old, The small boy had long, spiky black hair, and dark circles under his eyes. His pale cheeks were stained with tear trails, and his white shirt was stained with suit. His jeans were baggy and torn, and singed in a few places. He wore no shoes.

The little boy looked up at Wammy with large eyes, but didn't look particularily afraid. "Are you going to shoot me?" he asked. His voice held a maturity that no small child's voice ever has. It was calm, despite the question.

"No," Wammy lowered his gun. He crouched down in front of the child.

"Okay," the boy said, and went back to staring into the distanse.

"What is a small child like yourself doing at a place like this?" Wammy asked him.

"This was my home," the child said. His voice didn't waver at all.

"And where are your parents?" Wammy asked. The child's eyes drifted to two crosses sticking out of the hill a few feet away. He'd placed them there himself, as a way to bury his parents, since their bodies were probably destroyed. "I'm sorry," Wammy said.

"You're Agent Wammy, aren't you? The detective..." the boy said. He was huggin his small knees to his chest. His eyes were large and curious.

"How do you know me?" Wammy asked lightly.

"My father used to tell me stories about you. About the great detective who solved all those cases. He said that you were trying to find an arsonist... that was right before..." The boy paused for a moment with a deep sigh. "You are going to find him, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I will," Wammy reassured. The boy smiled lightly.

"I want to be just like you when I'm big," he said. "I want to be a detective, and I want to help people..."

"You can start now, if you wish. You could help me find the arsonist," Wammy offered. He could already tell that this child was not a normal child. He had a very high intelligence, it was obvious. He nodded.

"The Hell Riser. I will help," the little boy said, determined to send the Hell Riser all the way back to Hell for what he did.

"What shall I call you, child?" Wammy asked.

"L," the boy said. "Call me L."

"Is L your name?" Wammy asked.

"In a sense," L said. And that was all he would say on the matter.

"You may call me Watari," Watari said. The little boy took his hand and they walked down the hill together, past the ruined house, and back to Watari's car. L fell asleep as soon as Watari started driving. He hadn't slept since before the accident.

!

L stayed with Watari for quite a while during the Hell Riser chase. He was determined to bring the man to justice. He needed to avenge his parents.

One day, while L sat at his computer where he spent so much time researching and Watari sat at the table with another case book opened in front of him, L jumped up to his feet. The five year old ran across the room excitedly.

"I found him! Watari! I found him!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Watari asked.

"I found the Hell Raiser, Watari! He's in London!" L explained all he knew about the situation to Watari excitedly. It was a bit far fetched, but it all added up. The Hell Raiser was in the Grande Hotel in London. "He'll only be there for two more days, so we have to hurry!" L urged, pulling on Watari's sleeve.

"How am I supposed to arrest him? We don't have solid evidence," Watari said.

"He will have what he needs for his next fire in a duffle bag in his hotel room. He will have a lighter in his pocket, because he needs the constant reminder with him. There will be stolen jewelry and other things in his room in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He's an idiot, Watari, and has left his finger prints everywhere!" L explained. How the small boy knew all this, Watari had no idea. But he didn't doubt L. "Besides, I have his picture," L pulled out a picture he'd printed from the computer.

"This is him?"

"He was stupid and let me see his face when he was running away. I have a photographic memory, so yes, I'm sure it's him," L said. "Please, Watari," he gave his biggest puppy dog eyes. Watari caved.

"Alright, I'll go. I shall return in a matter of hours," Watari said, grabbing his jacket.

"Wait!" L shouted. "Let me come with you!"

"I am not taking a five year old with me to apprehend an arsonist!" Watari said.

"Please, Watari! I'll wait in the car! I can be used as a witness, to identify him! I'll be useful! Let me come!" L pleaded.

"You are staying here," Watari said. He picked up the pouting five year old under his arms and sat him down in a chair. "You will stay in this room, and I will see you when I return. It's only because I don't want you to get hurt." L nodded, but he didn't like it.

Everything had been exactly how L had said it would. The Hell Raiser was now in jail, and everyone was safe from him. Watari came home and expected to be bombarded with questions. Instead, he found complete silence. It unnerved him. He hurried through the hotel room, hoping that L wasn't hurt or missing.

He was filled with relief when he saw the boy, fast asleep and curled into a ball on an arm chair. Watari was glad. The child needed sleep.

!

"There is this place I started," Watari began the next morning over breakfast. "It's an orphanage for gifted children like yourself. Children who are very smart. This place helps them to become as great as they can," Watari explained. He and L had been working the Hell Raiser case for two months. They'd moved from hotel to hotel, city to city. It was not good for a small child to be moving around so much.

"It's called Wammy's Home for Gifted Children," Watari continued. "You know I care very much about you L, as if you were my own son. I want you to have someplace solid to grow up," L nodded.

"I understand. You want me to go to Wammy's," L said. Watari nodded.

"My close friend Roger is in charge there. He is a very good man and takes great care of all the children there. You will still be able to see me often, if you'd like," Watari said.

"I would like that," L replied.

"And if there is ever a case that I find I can't solve, I will come to you. You are very smart and did excellent with this case. Do you still wish to be a detective?" Watari asked. L nodded. "Wammy's will help make that happen."

L was suddenly very excited to go to this new place.

**!**

**Tis the end. Might be more, although I don't know what else I could right for this story. Maybe more memories from Wammy's with all the boys. I don't know. We'll see.**

**final disclaimer* I no own death note**


	3. Matt's first kisses

**I don't know really what to say in this one. I guess I'd like to say that I'm sad about what happened with Light. For a while there I really did hope he was Kira, because then I'd be right (again *smirk*) and I could move onto another case. But I also really didn't want it to be him. My percentages were good as gold, and I suspected him the whole time, but I really didn't want him to be Kira. **

** Besides the fact that he was my first friend (_ I don't count the Wammy boys. They're my family_), I also hated seeing how it ripped his father apart. Light's mistakes cost him a lot of things. And the way he used Misa like that... it just makes me sick. Can't stand the girl but he should treat her better. **

** Okay, enough moping from me. There are things to celebrate! Such as the approaching ice cream truck :3**

** Talk to all of you people later. Unless of course these letters don't reach anybody. In which case I'll keep writing for nobody to read just for the hell of it. **

**- the always quirky and wonderful L (mixing it up today).**

!

Matt hurried out of the classroom again. He was skipping lunch to meet Anne in the courtyard. It had become a regular thing for them. Meet in the courtyard for lunch and just hang out.

It was obvious that Matt's best friend Mello was getting jealous. But Matt decided that his blonde friend would have to deal with it. Matt really liked this girl.

They met in the courtyard like they usually did. They sat on a bench and started talking. Somewhere along the way a silence crept in. Matt didn't know why he did it... it just felt right. He leaned over and kissed her. Right on the lips. And the best thing happened- Anne kissed him back. She tasted sweet.

It was the best experience in his whole eleven years on earth- kissing Anne. He soon leaned in and did it again. He smiled into it, which Anne thought was really cute. They kissed one more time before Anne saw him, standing in a window and glowering. Mello had seen the whole thing.

Anne pulled away embarrassed. She looked at Matt, gave a small, grateful smile, and hurried out of the courtyard. Matt sat there confused and giddy as his eyes drifted from the departing Anne to Mello in the window. He realized then that his best friend was crying. He watched as Mello shook his head, flipped Matt the bird, and ran off down the hall. Matt took off after him.

_Shit,_ he thought. He knew Mello was jealous of him and Anne but had never imagined he'd be so upset. He ran into the building and after his friend.

"Mello! Mello! Come back!" Matt yelled as he ran. He wasn't far from his friend, but he couldn't catch up. Mello stopped and Matt walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked. Mello just turned to glare at him. He then quickly grabbed Matt's face in his hands and kissed him right on the mouth. Matt was bug eyed. Mello's lips tasted like chocolate.

"Dafuq! Mello!" Matt said.

"So it's only okay when you do it to a person?" Mello snapped.

"I... er- uh," Matt had no response. He was so completely confused.

"You really like Anne, don't you?" Mello asked. Matt nodded dumbly.

Mello nodded. "Go get her tiger," Mello winked at his friend with a smirk before he turned and ran down the hall. His blonde hair fluttered behind him.

Matt stood there for a long time just staring off down the hallway. He had a finger on his lips and could still feel a weird sensation. His mind felt numb.

And a question haunted him...

**Which kiss did he enjoy more?**

The two boys didn't talk about that event for a long time, not until they were much older.

**!**

**Well, that's Matt's first kiss(es). What'd you think? I'm sorry for those of you who think Mello is straight. I hope I did not offend anyone. But let me then pose the question from a hilarious musical:**

** Gay or European?**

**hahahaha okay, sorry. and yea, obviously Mello is seme. duh. That of course makes Matt uke. I'm not sure on Matt's sexuality, which is why he was confused about the kiss. okay. enough jibber jab.**

**Mello: she no own death note *wink***


	4. L's 1st Time in Trouble pt 1

**Answering questions! L**

**Why do you love candy so much? **_**I don't really know. I just do. I guess I could give you a scientific explanation involving brain chemicals and enzymes and taste buds, but I'll spare you and just say that I like candy because it's yummy.**_

**Do you have/ have you ever had a crush on Light? **_**hahahahaha no.**_

**What's your favorite color? **_**Well, black is the combination of all colors, where as white is the absense of color. I'd say gray because of it's neutrality, but then again I have a better answer. My favorite color is clear, because through something clear you can see all colors, all of reality and imagination, and of course- the truth.**_

**How'd your parents die? **_**Previously answered in chapter two- fire. **_

**Did you love your parents?**_** Some believe that I have the inablity to feel (some believe the same about Near). Let me tell you that I can feel. I feel very deeply and very sensitively. The thing that bothers me about feeling is that I don't always understand. Just like the shinigami realm, there is much that even I will never understand. I have learned to accept that. Now, for the answer. Yes I loved my parents as much as any five year old could. It tore me apart when they died, but also gave me determination. **_

**How often was Watari around Wammy's house? **_**Quite often actually. Atleast once a week. It was always good to see him. He's like a father to me.**_

**How often did you guys get in trouble at Wammy's? **_**How were you dealt with? Depending on who exactly you're referring to... I, myself rarely ever got in trouble. Too busy studying, you know? I just wasn't a trouble maker. But kids like Mello... well, atleast once a week. Probably more. And how were we dealt with? Haha. Once again depends on the situation. What worked for that individual child. What fit that exact circumstance. It could be anything from a time out, to being grounded, writing lines, soap in your mouth for cussing, and sometimes spanking. Like I said- it always fit the person and the cituation. Everyone was different.**_

**!**

Oh look! It's still me.

Ryuuzaki here! And I'm the one telling this story for two reasons. 1) I'm the only one who knows. 2) I was there. My personal experience. My horrible embarrassment.

There is a seventy-two percent chance that I would have died from embarrassment if any one knew. Like my name- just something I don't like to discuss.

Now, getting into the story. I was fifteen years old. Matt and Mello were five, Near was four. They used to be so small. Anyways, Wammy's was going on a sort of "field trip." They packed us in a bus and sent us to the zoo.

Since there were more younger children than older children they decided to pair younger ones with older ones. You found out in chapter one how those boys basically adopted me. Well, those three were who I got for my zoo buddies.

Near was riding piggy back on me the whole time. I really didn't mind it though, since I walk stooped over anyways and that helped hide it. Matt skipped leasurely at my side the entire time and never ceased in talking. Mello followed along happily. He wanted nothing more than to see the lions.

Matt- well you can guess what he wanted to see. Penguins of course. He also wanted to see the monkeys. And the zebras. Oh, the zebras. He almost started crying when Mello was making fun of him for looking like the zebras. Disaster was avoided though.

Near demanded we see the polar bears and the turtles. We went to see the turtles first. We saw the polar bears with the penguins. It was hard to get them out of there.

Soon though the balloon animal guy was spotted. Matt and Near took off. I had to hurry after them before they attacked the poor balloon guy. I called over my shoulder to Mello.

"Come on Mello!" I yelled as I hurried off. I could have sworn he was following me. But it turns out that 1) I was too distracted and 2) it was a different blonde kid behind me that threw me off. Needless to say, Mello stayed transfixed on the penguins. I finally caught up to the other two boys.

"Don't run off like that guys," I said when I caught up with them. I smiled slightly as a silent apology, since I really do hate apologies. He just gave me a strange look. People really need to get over how I look.

Eventually though Matt was happy with a balloon octopus and Near couldn't be happier with his giraffe. That my friends is when I noticed that I was missing someone. Mello wasn't there.

"Have you seen Mello?" I asked Matt. He shrugged and shook his head. He looked around worried.

Switching p.o.v. for a second to that third person who for some reason seems to know everything. I am jealous of that person, for the record. I wish I knew everything.

!

Over by the penguins Mello looked up. He suddenly realized that he'd been there a while and that L and them weren't there anymore. In a very childlike way- he panicked.

"L!" he shouted out. "L! Matt! Near! Where are you guys!" he ran around the penguin area for a little bit. They weren't in there. Nobody gave the screaming five year old a second glance. It wasn't there kid, after all.

"L! L!" Mello screamed. He got really scared, and he almost started to cry. He sat down right in the middle of the floor and burried his face in his knees.

"They left me!" he cried. Then he got a bit angry about it. "They left me!" he said to himself angrily.

He stood up and clenched his little fists. If L left him then fine. He'd just go see what he wanted to. He set off to find the lions.

He had a hard time finding the lions in such a big place, and the map was kinda hard to read. So he went up to a person who looked friendly enough and pulled on their sleeve. They looked down to their little guest.

"Where's the lions at?" Mello asked.

"Are you lost?" the man asked. Mello didn't realize it because he didn't see him as much as Roger, but the man he was talking to was Watari. Watari of course knew who Mello was.

"No, I'm just trying to find the lions," Mello explained. "Where are they?"

"I'll take you. But, where is L?" Watari asked. Mello put on a pouty face and crossed his little arms.

"They ditched me," he said. Watari nodded knowingly.

"Let's go see the lions, okay Mello?" Mello took the older gentleman's hand and the two went to see the beasts.

!

Back to my point of view. Though I must say that I greatly enjoyed that cake break. Anyways, back to my story.

I probably freaked out more than Mello did, which is sad considering our age difference. Anyways, I ran back to the penguin exhibit- making sure that Near was still on my back and Matt was still at my side.

"Mello!" Matt called out.

"Mello!" I called out as well. I checked my cell phone for the time. We had five minutes before we were supposed to get back to the bus. I had five minutes to find Mello. I knew I was screwed.

"Lose something?" an irritating voice reached me and I froze. I turned to recognize a boy named Judah. He was a year younger than me and second in class. Right below me. He was accompanied by a little boy named Fisher and another named Beyond, not that it matters much.

"Where's Mello?" Judah asked me. Leave it to Matt to answer for me.

"He's missing, but we're going to find him!" Matt declared, pulling down his goggles for battle.

"Oh, won't Roger love to hear about this?" Judah smirked.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked him calmly. Obviously it was.

"It should," he said. "Just wait til he gets his hands on you!" Fisher stuck his tongue out at me while he and his older buddy hurried off to tattle on me. I pushed them out of my mind. I wasn't scared of Roger. There's no reason to be afraid of authority. Besides, I had to find Mello.

Wracking my brain I hurried to figure out where Mello would be. Then it hit me- the thing he'd been talking about seeing. He was at the lions.

Making sure Matt was still at my side I ran all the way to the lions. Even with his five year old legs Matt was still super fast. I envied his amount of energy. He never stopped going.

I was so completely overjoyed and relieved when I saw Mello standing there at the lions- not eaten or stolen or hurt, and hurried over to him.

"Mello! Thank God!" I yelled as I ran over and scooped him up in a hug. (totally uncharacteristic, I'm sorry.) He glared at me as I set him down.

"You ditched me!" he complained.

"Actually, I thought you were with us. I didn't mean to leave you behind at the penguins, Mello-," my voice caught when a man next to Mello turned and I saw it was Watari. He looked incredibly peeved. I gulped openly as I looked at him. I knew I was in trouble.

"It's time we head back to the bus," Watari said. "Shall we?"

He took Mello's hand gently and grabbed me by the upper arm harshly. He somewhat of marched me out of the zoo, which was awkward with Near on my back. Matt skipped beside us happily with his goggles on over his eyes and his red hair all messed up.

As we walked out the gate I saw Judah smirk at me. He waved his fingers and I ignored him. Matt waved back at him.

Soon Roger rushed up to us. He looked first at me, then at Mello, then to Watari and sighed. He was equally as furious as the man who had an iron grip on my arm. I was losing feeling in it.

"Get in the bus," he ordered me. I showed no hesitation. I hid in the very back with Matt and Near bouncing next to me. I hid my eyes behind my bangs the best I could. I'd never been in trouble before.

!

To be continued! so stay tuned!

-love the mysterious third person who knows everything. Bwahahahaha!

disclaimer* L: she no own death note.


	5. L's 1st Time in Trouble pt 2

**I have decided to leave the rest of the story telling to the mysterious third person who I envy for knowing everything. Even though I thought I would die of embarrassment, I guess I'm over that by now. I'm not a kid anymore. Besides, she (she being the third person) seems to know anything anyways. How- I don't know. Oh but trust me, I will find out. I'm onto you miss.**

** Besides, I'm not much of a writer. I'm a detective. I work with fact. This strange person works with words. To each his own. I will figure out the sorce of all their knowledge. Until then, enjoy the rest of this story. (I won't be).**

**-The Great Detective L**

**P.S. punishment of a teenager. and revealing of embarrassing names (aka it says L's real name). take this as you will.**

**!**

The bus got to Wammy's in no time. Alright, maybe a little time. It was enough time for L to drive himself crazy with worry. Only on the inside though. Outside he was cool, calm, and collected like he usually way.

But still. Watari and Roger were so mad. They were blowing it out of porportion slightly, L thought, but knew better than to tell them that. He didn't need to anger them further.

He knew he was going to be punished. That was just inevitable. But how would he be punished! He had no bloody idea. His hands were shaking. Oh look, Matt was talking to him.

"Wasn't it cool L when the pengiun slid down the hill like that and then made a huge splash in the water!" Matt exclaimed. He was talking with his hands to show how big the splash was. Near was nearly asleep leaning on L.

"Yes, that was very cool, Matt," L said. The little boy stopped talking and stared at him for a little bit. He looked worried. Like a mom when they think you're hurt or sick. You know the face. Now imagine cute little Matt. Commence in the "d'aaaaw."

"What's wrong L?" Matt asked.

"Nothing's wrong," L said calmly, trying to give a small grin to show that. He wasn't very used to smiling anyways. Being so worried didn't help. It wasn't very convincing.

"Is it what happened with Mello?" Matt asked. "It's okay L! We found him! He's okay, you don't have to be worried," Matt insisted.

"I know. It's a good thing he's okay," L said. Then a scary idea popped into his head. 45%. There had been a forty five percent chance that something bad could have happened. He could have gotten lost, gotten stolen, gotten hurt, been eaten by a lion, drown with the pengiuns. Holy shit. The list was endless. L understood some of Roger and Watari's fury now. Alone the child's risk was 45%. With L is was less than 10. He'd let Mello down.

The bus stopped and everyone ran or skipped or whatever children do excitedly back into the house. Some went to their bedrooms while others went in the courtyard. Some went and hung out in the living room. Not a worry in the entire world.

With a steering hand on the back of L's neck, Watari led the boy into the house. They met Roger in the hall.

"How are we going to handle this?" Roger asked calmly.

"I'll do it. I know what I'm going to do. Is it still in your desk?" Watari asked. _Wait,_ L thought. _What was Watari planning to do! What was in the desk?_

"Second drawer down," Roger said. He set a hand on L's shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. "That's a good decision. He never causes any trouble. But this is something he'll need to remember," They were talking like he wasn't even there. It was irritating L slightly. That and he was still worrying about what on earth was going to happen. What was in the desk?

A gun. L decided. It's a gun. They're going to shoot him dead, right there. No, that's too loud. A knife. It's a knife. They're going to chop him into little bite sized L pieces. Serve him in the cafeteria. It was a vile of poison. They were going to poison him, make him deathly ill. And then save him, help him get better. A lesson he'd never forget! No, it was a book. A blank book with a thousand blank pages. And he was going to be forced to write lines on every single page. That was a more orthodox punishment. They'd make him write lines. At gun point. And when he was done they'd poisen him. Chop him into a hundred little pieces. And then they'd put him in the drawer. All the little L pieces in one drawer. And if anyone was ever so irresponsible again they'd use the second drawer to set an example. Scare the kid into complete obedience.

All of that rushed through L's mind in the short walk from the front door to the office. Watari had him sit down in a chair.

"Tell me what happened, L, although I'm sure I already know," Watari instructed as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'm not placing any blame in this, I'm just telling what happened. Matt and Near saw the balloon guy and took off running. I was trying to follow them, and I called for Mello. I was certain he was right behind me. But I was too distracted. I should have been paying better attention. When I realized, we went back but he wasn't there. Then I remembered how much he wanted to see the lions..." L explained. Watari nodded.

"You may stop, I understand. Maybe it was too much responsibility to put on you. I should have realized it would be hard for you..."

"No, Watari! Please, it wasn't too much! It was an accident. It was my mistake, I'm sorry," L demanded. He felt insulted. What did Watari mean? That he couldn't handle a couple of little kids? That's ridiculous.

"What are you saying, L?" Watari asked, lacing his fingers together. L sighed. He knew what Watari wanted to hear.

"I take full responsibility for what happened."

"Do you realize what could have happened?" Watari asked. Of course L did. "Mello is five years old. He may be a genius but he is still only a child. He is also vey pationate, very curious. What if he had wandered into the lion's cage somehow? No doubt he could figure it out.

"He didn't even recognize me when he asked for directions. To him I was just a random stranger. If he hadn't chosen me, if he'd chosen some pedophile, some criminal. So many things could happen to a young boy like him.

"That's why we had them with you. You were there to protect them. You understand that, right?" Watari finished. L nodded solemnly. Of course he'd already thought of all of this. But hearing Watari say it now made it seem worse.

"Yes, I understand," L responded staring at his hands. He couldn't force himself to look up at Watari for some reason.

"You've been on your own for a long time now. You're good at taking care of yourself,"

"Yes sir,"

"Well now you need to do more than that. You've obviously noticed that those boys have taken to you quite well,"

"Yes, I have noticed."

"And there is one man running this home- Roger. There are fifteen children. It is quite hard for one person to take care of fifteen kids, but he is doing quite well. Still, there are the younger ones. They've chosen you, so I entrust you to take care of them. You understand this, correct?"

"Why do you keep asking me if I understand Watari! I obviously do," L snapped. Did Watari think he was an idiot or something? L regretted letting the words explode like that. No doubt his attitude would get him in more trouble. But Watari understood him and replied patiently.

"You are a very smart boy, L. You're a great detective as well. Anything to do with academics you flourish! But this is not academics. It's alright for you to not understand sometimes. There will be times that you won't. I am just making sure you do now," Watari explained calmly.

"I-I understand. I'm sorry," L responded, feeling a bit guilty for freaking out like that. "I'm responsible for Matt, Mello, and Near because I'm their friend."

"You're more than just their friend. You're part of their family. And you're their role model."

"I'll do the best I can with them," L said. If he was an influence he better be a good one, he thought.

"I know, son." Watari responded. "You've never been in trouble before, have you?"

"No,"

"You must be scared,"

"Being scared would be silly,"

"Being scared would be natural. L, I am going to do something. Neither of us are going to like it. But this is for your own good, alright? I need this lesson to stick with you." Watari explained. L nodded, though it was involuntary. He was frozen in his chair as Watari sat down calmly. He'd pulled something out of the second desk drawer and set it on the desk. L wasn't positive what it was, but he had an idea and he didn't like it.

"Come over here, L," Watari said, not exactly commanding. More as of a "let's get this over with," sort of thing. L didn't move from his chair. He couldn't force himself to.

"L," Watari's voice was warning now. Every brain cell in L's mind told him to stop being an idiot and get over there. But he couldn't do it. Watari was getting agitated.

"L Lawliet! Right now, young man!" he snapped. The first word was enough to get L from his chair to Watari's side in one swift movement. Watari was the only one who knew L's real name, but he never used it. "Much better,"

L watched as the man carefully undid the button of L's pants and they dropped to his shins. He stared down at his green boxers in dismay and confusion. Watari was concerned at how thin L was getting again. The boy needed to eat more. Even if it was just sweets, something to keep some weight on him.

"Alright L, lay down over my lap now," Watari instructed. L obediently bent himself over Watari's knees. His lanky frame allowed for his feet to touch the ground on one side. He was gripping a rung of the chair on the other. It was strange to him, since he still had no idea what was going on. What kind of odd punishment was this?

"You are going to recieve a spanking L," Watari explained. He was gently but firmly patting L's boxer covered bottom as he talked. L thought that was the weirdest thing. He knew what a spanking was but that didn't seem right. He looked over his shoulder at Watari like "Dafuq are you doing?"

"You are fifteen, so that means fifteen swats with the paddle. Seem fair?" L didn't answer. He didn't know enough to determine fairness. For example, what did a "swat" imply? How much force was used. Watari thought that L not answering was a sign of rebellion. He brought his hand down hard, once. "Answer me, L," he commanded.

*gasp* "Uh, yes, it's fair," L answered.

"Very well then." Watari said. "This will hurt me as much as it does you," Watari said. How much is that exactly? L wondered. Watari picked up the paddle.

SWAT! The first strike came down and one word shot into L's fifteen year old mind. _SHIT! _It almost shot out of his mouth but he had more self-control than that. He never cussed, ever. Unintelligent people cussed. He refused to, even mentally. But still, he couldn't prevent that one word from broadcasting itself through his mind. This was going to be hell.

SWAT! SWAT! "I understand that what happened was an accident. But it is the kind of accident that we cannot allow. Something like that could end very badly." SWAT! SWAT! "We gave you the responsibility to look after them," SWAT! SWAT! "How would you have felt if something horrible had happened? I feel we are very fortunate today." SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Five more, L thought to himself. Only five more. His ass was on fire. Watari shifted him and L had to hold onto a wrung of the chair so that he didn't fall off. He looked back at Watari, just to see him raise the paddle again.

The last five were to L's upper thighs. Watari wanted him to be able to feel this, even with the peculiar way he sat. Watari thought with a smile when he remembered seeing Near sitting like that earlier. Those boys really looked up to L.

Watari gently helped L to stand, but the young detective's pants were bunched around his ankles and he fell backwards. He landed hard on his bottom and winced. He let out a small "ow."

Watari helped L back to his feet and the kid fixed his jeans. He could barely force himself to look up at Watari. He felt embarrassed and stupid and wondered if Watari was still mad at him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Watari surprised him by wrapping him in a tight hug. L's normally hunched shoulders dropped and his normally buzzing mind dulled to an "uhhh..." He gently patted his older friend on the back, wondering why he needed consoling.

"Don't make me do that again," Watari said after pulling away. L rubbed his sore bottom absent mindedly.

"I didn't make you do anything," L said. This made the old man chuckle. "Why did you say that it would hurt you the same as me?" L asked. "That is something I don't understand."

"I think of you as my son, L. It pains me to have to hurt you, even if it is for your own good," Watari explained. He then cleared his throat and tossed a permanent marker at L.

He caught the marker. "What's this for?" L asked.

Watari held up the paddle. "Roger has kids sign it. After..."

"Oh," L said.

"It's tradition," In the best calligraphy he could manage L left his own mark in the corner of the paddle. One letter, L.

He studied it for a moment, looking over all the faceless names of people he didn't know, recognizing names of people he did. He analyzed hand writing absent mindedly. One name caught his eye.

Judah.

He smirked. Watari noticed.

"What's that smirk for?" Watari asked him. L cleared his face and pushed the paddle away. Watari chuckled. "Get out of here. You have an angry little boy who thinks you left him on purpose. It'd be best if you explained the mix up," Watari suggested. L nodded and left the office.

!

**L- Legit and word for word. Only one problem I have to take up with the author. Never in my life have I though the word "dafuq." What is that supposed to mean anyways?**

**Me: Sorry for leaking my strange vocabulary into your thoughts L. Bet you're gonna say that now though.**

**L- what does it mean though?**

**Me: See you guys later, I'm off to explain slang to everyone's favorite genius. Final disclaimer?**

**L- the strange third person and author doesn't own death note. but she does know everything about it. watch out people.**


	6. Nightmares

_**{{**__**I would like to address this first part to a random persion. I know you're reading this. First, I was unclear when writing before. I know L is L's first name, and that his second name is Lawliet. Thank you for clearing up what apparently was confused. When L said he was embarrassed of his name, he was talking about his last name (Lawliet) because let's face it, it's kinda a girly name. So yes, I do know this. Thank you and your all knowing wikipedia site.**_

___**Second, Many people say that black and white and gray are not colors. Well those people can go on saying whatever they want. To me, they are colors. They have always been colors. They always will be colors. And being that this is just a matter of clashing opinions, I don't think it's worth conversation. Shades, colors, tones, nothings, call them what ever you want and allow me to do the same.**_

___**Thank you for telling me this, but I am a total art nerd (as well as Death Note and anime nerd) and I don't think you want to argue with me. :) }}**_

_** Apologies for the random interruption. I had a cute idea for this one. Something I wrote about in the first chapter. It focuses on L and Mello. Now, everyone's favorite detective:**_

**Where did I learn to fight? Simple answer, internet. If you have noticed, my fighting style is mostly capoeira. I know other styles as well, but like that one the best. Maybe it is the satisfaction of kicking people?**

** But, as you know, I am sort of a genius. It's easy for me to learn things. And sometimes at Wammy's I would just get bored. So I'd go and learn something. Computers and books are wonderful things.**

** -L**

**!**

Near woke up to the sound of someone talking. He was very annoyed. The little boys (All of them happening to be four at the time) had learned quickly that Mello talked in his sleep.

But lately it wasn't only talking. He'd been having nightmares- actually one reaccuring nightmare, every night. He found himself staying awake as long as he could because he was afraid to close his eyes. Every night he found the same horror story. That was- his life shortly before he came to Wammy's.

Near looked irritably over at the blonde boy who was muttering and crying and kicking around. He crawled out of his own bed and climbed onto Mello's. Leaning over Mello, he carefully plugged the boy's nose with his pointer finger and thumb. He'd found this was an efficient way to wake him up.

Mello quickly came to, but not without kicking and shouting even more. He pushed Near off of his bed and rolled over, still crying. He hated the stupid dream and he hated sleeping and he hated Near.

"Sweet dreams Mello," Near said emotionlessly as he got off of the ground and went back to bed. Mello lay on his back wide eyed, staring into the dark. He was so tired but he just couldn't sleep. The dream was still haunting him.

He imagined blood creeping across the floor boards, from the corner of his eye he saw his dead father slumped over into a chair. But when he turned his head to look he was gone. Mello could still hear clear as day his sister's screams.

"RUN MIHEAL! RUN!" He shuddered and a new wave of tears filled him. He wanted to get out of bed and run, but he was too afraid that behind his closed bedroom door would be his mother- who had finally snapped, with the big kitchen knife ready to kill him next.

He lay like that, terrorizing himself with his memories, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. His four year old body was just too tired, and his eyes closed gently as he fell asleep.

He woke up again with a huge gasp. His sister's screams echoed through the darkness out of his dream. "RUN MIHEAL! RUN!"

He couldn't stay in bed anymore. He lept out from under his covers and rushed out the door into the hall way. He had no plan on where he was going, but he couldn't stay like that any longer. He was shaking so bad as he walked down the hallway.

Somehow he found himself stopping in front of L's door. He stopped for a second, wondering if maybe L was in bed too. He would feel bad about waking him up. But he couldn't stay in the dark all alone any more. He tentatively opened the door a crack and peeked in.

L was sitting at his computer staring at the screen. He noticed a movement behind him and broke his stare.

"Mello? Are you okay?" he asked as he spotted the small boy. Mello had tear tracks down his cheeks and he was still shaking. He looked positively terrified.

"I-I had a *sniff* b-bad dream..." For a reason he didn't understand, Mello burst into tears. L was then crouching in front of the child faster than humanly possible. He caught the little boy as Mello fell into L, wrapping his little arms around L's neck with an iron grip and sobbing.

L had no idea what to do with the crying kid. He had no idea what to do with a kid in general, but a crying one? Geesh! What fifteen year old boy, even a genius, knows what to do in this situation?

Ignoring his doubts altogether he gently picked Mello up. He walked around his room slowly and patted Mello on the back while Mello clung to his neck and his shoulder. Eventually L got the boy to stop crying, and he set him down on the bed.

"A-are there anymore lights you could turn on?" Mello asked meekly. L looked around the already lit room. He nodded and switched on the desk lamp.

"Better?" L asked. Mello nodded. L sat down on the bed next to Mello and set his heels up on the box of the bed. He leaned forward slightly and looked over at Mello.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Mello said.

"You don't have to," L said. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I can still hear her," Mello said. He brought his hands up to his ears to try to block it out.

"Who?"

"My sister," Mello said. L had no idea what he was talking about, but he decided to follow it anyways. Maybe the child believed in ghosts.

"What is she saying?" L asked.

"She's screaming. She's telling me to run," Mello said.

"Run from what, Mello?" L asked.

"Mother. Ravi told me to run... I was so scared, so I ran. If I'd stayed, maybe she wouldn't have killed Ravi," Mello said.

"Your mother killed Ravi?" L asked, just to be sure he was following correctly. He could of course just look in Mello's file for his full name and where he came from and then research the newspapers from his home town to find the story. But Watari had told him that is was invasive to do that, so he hadn't.

"And father, and herself. It's my fault," Mello said.

"Why would it be your fault?" L asked.

"I made her mad. She'd been drinking, and I made her mad," Mello said. "I'm scared," he admitted. He brought his knees to his chest and leaned against L, who put an arm around him.

"You don't have to be scared, Mello. She can't hurt you here," L reassured.

"Will Ravi ever forgive me?" Mello asked so quiet that it was almost a whisper.

"She already has," L said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she told you to run. She wanted you to live," L explained. Mello smiled.

"What about the nightmares?" Mello asked.

"They're only memories now, Mello. If you don't want to remember then you can make yourself forget. It will help you to do that," L said.

"Did you forget how you got here?" the curious four year old asked.

"I don't think about it much anymore," L said.

"Okay," Mello said very whistfully. "Can you read the story again?"

L had found one thing the Wammy boys loved- stories. They loved reading in general, but stories were their favorite. The one he'd been reading with them lately was Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. He'd had it memorized after the third time reading it, but he pulled out the book anyways.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore..." L started as Mello snuggled against him deeper.

L finished the poem and looked down to the blonde boy who was asleep and nearly in his lap. He didn't want to move him and risk waking him up again, since he seemed to finally be sleeping very peacefully. L wondered when the last time he'd gotten a good night's rest was.

Having nothing better to do and still not feeling tired himself, although it was far past midnight, he flipped a page of the book. He began reading about a hot air balloon, which was a rather bland story Edgar Allen Poe wrote.

!

L didn't remember falling asleep, but he also realized he didn't remember the end of the stupid story, so it must have put him to sleep. He woke up on his back with Mello's head on his chest. The opened book was setting next to him, but there was also a blanket over them. He knew there hadn't been a blanket before, and wondered where it came from.

(Earlier that morning- Watari had come back to Wammy's again. It was sooner than he had planned to visit, but he had a new case he needed help with. He knew that his young crime solver would crack the case easily.

He also knew about L's habits of staying up all night, or only sleeping for an hour or two at a time. He knocked tentatively as he entered. He was surprised when he saw L fast asleep with young Mello laying next to him. There was a book laying open next to them, and the title made Watari smile.

He gently draped a blanket over both of them and kissed the raven haired boy gently on the forehead. He went back downstairs to find his friend Roger. He could use a visit with him. )

!

**Mello: Christ! I sounded pathetic in this. **

**Me: Mello, you were four. Besides, you were cute.**

**Mello: Whatever.**

**L: I remember this. Figured Watari put that blanket there.**

**Watari: Oh these good memories. I love remembering things like this.**

**Matt: Mello, you are the reason I started sleeping with headphones on. **

**Me: disclaimer please? somebody?**

**L: She no own death note. I own cake. :)**


	7. A

("Matt! Go talk to the fandom!"

"Mello! L told YOU to do it!"

"I'm busy,"

"You're just sitting there!"

"Exactly~ Very busy. Go talk to them!"

"But I-" *Push, trip, hit computer on button.* "Shit.")

**Uhhh... hi. The amazing Jeevas here. Don't exactly know what I'm supposed to... **(Mello hands him a paper) **Oh! Cool. Some questions.**

** Why is Mello your best friend? **_**Very good question. Sometimes I don't even know! But I guess it started with a couple of tots in an orphanage. The thing with Mello and I, is it's a love-hate relationship. I love the guy, seriously, but he is very very talented at pissing me off. I'm sure he'd say the same thing about me. We are best friends because we can tolerate each other, where as most people can't. I'm lazy, I'm done caring, and I smoke. Mello is determined, crazy, cares way to much, and dresses like a chic. We don't have much in common, but we are completely compatable. Mello's good at killing my boredum... and also trying to get us killed.**_

__**Do you hate Near?**_** Okay, here's my question: Why does everybody fucking hate Near? I mean, seriously! Give that kid a break! It's bad enough he has asberger's syndrom or whatever it is. Here's the thing. He's just like every other genius kid out there trying to cope. How would you feel if everyone expected the world from you? If everyone expected things way to advanced from you, since you were five fucking years old? L's odd, Mello's insane, A killed himself, BB killed others, I stopped caring, and Near hides himself. None of you grew up with him, except for Mello. Sure, I wasn't great friends with him, but atleast I understand him. Mello hates him because he's Mello and he needs to hate somebody. But Near is just another freak kid trying to deal. So give him a break. He saved the world from Kira. Isn't that enough for you people?**_

** Oh, I guess now I'm supposed to tell people:**

***ahem* A note from the author. Blah blah blah. Warning: violence, language, ect ect. The author doesn't own death note blah blah blah. Oh, and don't kill the author if the time line is a bit off. It says here that she genuinely doesn't give a flying fuck. It's her fanfiction, it will go as she pleases. Okay, that's it. If you enjoy the story below, there is something seriously wrong with you.**

** -Matt**

**!**

"!" the scream that shattered Wammy's. The yell that turned everything upside down. The cry that, supposedly, started it all.

But of course, it's not the fault of the poor boy that screamed. Not yet, actually. It's what he screamed at. The thing that was just so horrible that he couldn't bear to handle it. The thing that broke his crooked little heart.

"ROGER! ROGER!" the adolescent boy ran screaming through the orphanage. He ended up, though, right where he'd started. Back at the room he shared with his best friend.

"Beyond! What's going on?" Roger called as he ran up. He was followed by another adult, a woman- the closest thing to a councelor at Wammy's.

You could say all of this was Ms. Caroline's fault, for not counceling enough, for not helping them properly. But she did all she could do. Some minds are just beyond help.

Beyond was sobbing now, collapsed at the door and pounding his fists on the floor. This was a scary sight, since fifteen year old Beyond always wore a "fuck off" attitude.

A crowd of children, in fact all of the children that resided at Wammy's, had gathered around. Roger ignored all of them, while Caroline tried to shoo them off to whatever they were doing. Nobody budged.

Nobody moved. Nobody breathed while Roger slowly opened the door. Nobody but Beyond Birthday, who had already witnessed it.

The young man, only sixteen years old and first after L, Avery Park was hanging dead. He'd hung himself from his cieling fan using a rope he aquired from hell knows where. Roger stared wide eyed and slammed the door. Caroline gasped, bursting into tears. Very few of the children had seen, and those who had were crying.

"ALL OF YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOMS RIGHT NOW!" Roger bellowed, and almost all of the children scattered instantly. Near dawdled behind slightly, but departed as well. Mello stood there, looking from Beyond on the floor to Roger to Caroline.

"What happened?" nine year old Mello asked quietly.

"Mello, go to your room," Roger commanded, turning and resting his head on the wall.

"What happened!" Mello tried again.

"Don't test me Mello! I said go to your room, Now GO!" Roger screamed at Mello. Mello was stunned. Tears welled in his eyes. He settled a glare and stood there. He refused to move.

"Why you little-!" Mello braced himself, but was surprised when he wasn't met with a slap or a ruff grab. Instead, a gentle hand settle on his shoulder, and Ms. Caroline led him back to his room.

"Just go lie down for a while, hun," she spoke kindly as she closed the door behind Mello.

With all the doors closed, everyone was completely silent. Not a child made a peep. No scuffing of shoes or russling of clothes. They all wanted to hear what had happened.

Beyond was still in hysterics.

"Take him down stairs, Caroline," Roger said gently. Beyond shot from the floor.

"NO!" he screamed. He rushed into his room and slammed the door. He locked it and leaned against it. He locked himself in with this best friend's body.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Beyond sobbed.

He walked across the room and pulled over his desk chair. Beyond climbed up and untied the rope around A's neck. From A's weight, they both fell to the floor.

"Beyond? Open the door!" Roger called from out side the room.

Beyond ignored him. He'd scraped his hand falling, and sucked the blood off. He liked the taste of blood.

He lay Avery's head on his lap. Beyond gently ran his finger tips down the boy's jaw line. Avery was stone cold.

A new wave of tears hit Beyond Birthday as he sat there on the floor, cradeling his dead friend. He noticed something sticking out of Avery's pocket, and he grabbed it. It was a letter.

"_Beyond,_

_ I know you hate me now. I know you think I'm weak and pathetic. And I am. I'm just another loser._

_ I read all about suicide signs weeks before I decided to do this. I wanted to know exactly what you'd all expect to see. I didn't want any chance of anyone stopping me._

_ Don't blame yourself Beyond. If you'd stopped me, I'd only have tried it again. It only would have made it worse. _

_ I'm not going to say that nobody understands. That nobody knows what I was going through. You understand. You want to be like L more than anyone. I just wasn't good enough, Beyond! Sure I wanted to be like him, but not as much as you. I didn't have the same drive. Maybe my intelligence was wasted and should have gone to someone better, but none of that matters. It's not my choice, I'm not God. God made a bad choice though. I wonder how I'm going to explain what I've done to him. Maybe he'll be merciful, since I'm still a child._

_ You don't even believe in God though. You believe in those shinigami things. Well, if I meet one of them, I'll put a good word in for you. _

_ I guess I want to say I'm sorry._

_L, Roger, Wammy- I'm sorry for failing all of you. I wasn't good enough to be like you L. You deserve someone more worthy._

_Caroline- It isn't your fault either. Nothing you could have said could have saved me. I've been gone for a long time. And I just want to tell you, I'm genuinely happy now._

_Beyond- You were my best friend. All of those years you were there for me. And now I've left you. You probably think you need me now. You don't. You'll be fine. Just remember I'm happy now. I love you bro._

_All the other kids at Wammy's- If I've scarred you for life, I'm sorry. I didn't want any of you to see what I'd done. This doesn't mean you should crack too. The pressure was too much for me, but I honestly know that more than half of you are more intelligent than I was. If you want to be like L, all luck to you. That's a great thing to try to be, because L is an amazing person. He's the poster child, the success story of Wammy's Orphanage. And I'm the suicide case, the law suit, the failure. If you don't want to be like L, that's great too! Follow your hearts. And don't let the pressure get to you. Talk to Caroline if you need to, she's a great lady. _

_Wammy's house, thanks for all the good years. Thank you for my childhood, for the friends I've made, the things I've learned. I guess I just wasn't supposed to live a long life, and I'm okay with that. _

_ I just knew that it was my time. It's something I could feel in my heart. It was my time._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ A_

_Avery Park_

Beyond stood slowly, holding Avery in his arms bride and groom style, like a baby, like something very precious. He unlocked the door and walked out, handing the letter to Roger.

"He cracked," Beyond said, near whisper. "He finally cracked."


	8. Baby Sitting

**The amazing Mail Jeevas here. The author would like to note that she sucks and she is sorry for keeping you all waiting. If there are any readers left, enjoy this. If not, she'll go cry in her emo corner. Anyways. I don't really have anything to say and would really like to get back to playing Halo 3(just got it! EEP!) L still isn't back yet, and Mello's sleeping. Maybe I can get Near to talk to you next time... I don't know. I don't have much to tell you... Oh well, enjoy the story. Oh, and yes, us Wammy's were evil when we were kids. Evil since birth baby! :) hehe yea, enjoy.**

** -Matty Boy**

** !**

"AAAAACHHOOOO!" *sniff* *wheeze* *cough*

"Roger?"

"Aaaaahchooooo!"

"Roger?"

"AAAAh- Aaaaaa- Aaaaaaah- CHOOOO!"

"ROGER!"

*snort* *cough* "What do you want you little brat?!"

"Roger?" L poked his head through the door into Roger's room. He felt somewhat guilty even seeing the inside of Roger's room. None of the kids were allowed in there. Not even L.

"Oh, hello L," Roger sniffed leaning up against his wardrobe.

"Roger, are you feeling well?" L asked. Roger looked like hell. His hair was messed up and his eyes were red rimmed with dark circles underneath. His nose was bright red and his throat looked swollen. By the looks of it he was trying to get dressed, but it wasn't going very well. His shirt was a button off, his slacks were unzipped, and he wore two different colored shoes.

"...'m fine..." Roger mumbled out. Now came the tell tail sign that he was sick. When L walked up and placed a hand on Roger's forehead to check his temperature, the old man didn't even respond. He stood there feeling like death as L slowly removed his hand making a tisk noise.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Clark," L said, turning away.

"Don't you dare, L, I'm fine... don't you-" L sighed as he walked calmly out the door and down the hall. Roger was too sick to do anything, nor would he anyways. Empty threats empty threats.

!

"Bed rest,"

"Bed rest!?"

"Stay in here by yourself or I'll lock you in the infermary," Mrs. Clark threatened. Mrs. Clark never made empty threats. Roger grumbled something under his breath but Mrs. Clark's stink eye was enough to shut him up. Mrs. Clark had power.

"And you," she said turning to L. "Go tell Ms. Caroline about the situation and see how soon we can get Watari back."

"Yes ma'am," L said.

"Out! He needs rest!" Mrs. Clark said, swatting sixteen year old L out of Roger's room.

!

"Oh that's just great," Ms. Caroline- a teacher and councelor at Wammy's, complained. Ms. Caroline was the youngest teacher their, being twenty-four years old. "How the hell did Roger get sick!?"

"Well, he probably contracted germs from..."

"Shut up, L," Caroline laughed, ruffling L's hair. L stared at her with questioning eyes. What was so funny? She had asked him.

"Come on, you're helping me out," Caroline instructed L. After sixteen years L had finally hit a growth spurt. Caught mid altitude leap the teen was stuck at 5'8". Caroline had always been incredibly tall for a girl and was six one. She'd been forever teasing L about his height. L had been forever uneffected. Teasing usually went right over his genius little head.

"You watch these guys, and I'll go find the others," Caroline instructed L. She then turned to the room in front of her. The common room had several kids in it. Near, Mello, and Matt who were five and six years old accordingly. Beyond Birthday and Avery Parks who were eleven and twelve. And Eli who was a little girl about eight years old.

"HEY!" Caroline called out to the room. They turned and looked at her. "L here is in charge! Be good and listen to him!" she announced before leaving the room. All eyes stayed glued to L after Caroline left. It made L slightly nervous, but he shrugged it off to go perch on the couch. Babysitting couldn't be THAT hard, could it?

!

Hell was the only word to describe it. What had L done to deserve such a punishment as this? Of course everything had started okay. As soon as L sat down Near and Mello were leaning on him on different sides wanting to read with him. Matt curled up in a bean bag chair on the other side of the room playing on his gameboy. Avery was studying, Eli was laying in the center of the room coloring. And where was Beyond? Hmm...

Oh, there he was. Beyond was amusing himself with a fly he'd caught. He carefully tore the wings off. L shuddered to himself. That kid was creepy sometimes.

"Stop it!" Eli screamed suddenly, causing everyone in the room except Avery to jump. Avery was too engrosed in his book.

L looked over to see Beyond dangling a tortured fly in front of the young girl's face. Eli tried pushing Beyond away. She was crying over the poor fly.

"Haha!" Beyond laughed.

"Beyond, leave her alone," L commanded. Beyond stuck out his tongue. L carefully picked Near up off his lap and set him on the couch beside him. He stood up and went to take a step, but something tripped him. He looked down to see Near had curled himself around his ankle and was sitting on his foot. "Near, what are you doing?"

L looked down dumbfoundedly at the child's strange antics. Near grinned up at him mischeviously. Beyond was still teasing poor little Eli with the fly. L sighed and attempted to walk over to them.

"Beyond, I said leave her alone," L reminded. Beyond looked up at him from his spot seated on the floor. He didn't look guilty. He looked amused. With the flick of a finger he flung the fly at Eli; she screamed. Beyond then lept to his feet and bound around the room cackling evilly. L didn't know exactly how to repremand him, but then he didn't even get the chance.

L turned to see Mello and Matt in a angry wrestling match on the floor. What they were fighting over was unclear but Mello was about to hurt Matt. In attempts to break up the fight, L took a punch to the nose. Aggravated by this, he harshly plucked Mello off of Matt. Matt took this oppertunity to try to tackle Mello.

L had expected this. Pushing Mello carefully to one side he held Matt back by simply placing his hand on the child's forehead. Matt fought to no avail, held back by L's long arms. Near giggled from his spot around L's leg.

"Let's play cowboys and indians!" Mello suddenly shouted out excitedly.

Beyond smiled like murder. "L's the indian! Get him!" he announced.

"Oof!" L found himself on his back on the hard floor. Near continued to restrain his leg, and Matt grabbed an arm to pin down. It was a merciless dog pile with L on the bottom. Avery lay across L's stomach and Beyond sat on top of everyone. God he was heavy. L could barely breathe.

"Get off!" L pleaded.

"We don't speak your language you indian!" Matt announced, pouncing on L's leg for effect.

"Tickle him!" Beyond called out evilly.

"What!? NO!" L yelled back. He then let out a squeal of laughter as he was attacked. He squirmed around trying to get free, but between the two preteens and all the little ones he was out matched.

"Help! GET OFF! HAHA Stop!" L pleaded. Being touched was awkward enough for him, but being tickled was HELL.

"NEver!" Beyond yelled, laughing himself. This process continued for about five minutes (poor L).

"What on Earth...?" an old man chuckled from the doorway. Everyone's heads snapped to look at him. Watari.

"Having fun kids?" he asked lightly.

"NO!" L cried. Watari laughed more.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your games, but I believe it's lunch time. How about we all head over to the cafeteria. You can continue torturing L later," Watari offered. Everyone quickly got off of L, leaving him laying on the floor exhausted. Watari helped him up.

"Never... again..." L panted.

"Babysitting?" Watari asked, a chuckle still in his voice.

"Something like that," L said. "I don't think I was doing a very good job though..."

Watari chuckled again. "Don't worry. The flu that Roger has caught should only last about five days."

"Please don't leave!" L pleaded a bit panickedly. Watari smiled at the boy and put a supportive arm around his shoulders.

"You've gotten taller my boy," he noted, grinning happily at his adopted son.

**!**

** Oh, and Ashley. Thanks for the reviews! As to the legnth and shape of L's, err, penis... I don't know. I don't plan on finding out. The thought is slightly disturbing to me. There's only one man I want to see naked;). *Cough* anyways! R/R people! **

**Matt loves you! Gingers have no soul**


	9. In The Graveyard

**I am a horrible, horrible person. I haven't updated in about a CENTURY! I PROMISE YOU THOUGH, i have been working busily. I have just been doing my bad habit- starting a million projects, and finishing one. I have about five diff fanfics I'm working on right now.. so BEAR WITH ME! please! I'll give you a strawberry if you do :3**

** Idea of this story? Ten year old Mello meets Fifteen year old BB in an old cemetery by Wammy's. Starts in the middle of the conversation, since I was too lazy to write a beginning. I sorry!**

** I do not own death note! Or Mello! Or BB! or red contacts... i need:) **

** ENJOY MY STORY, or go suck a fat baby. Your choice.**

** !**

"Why did he choose you brats?" BB asked irritably.

"Huh?" Mello asked, confused.

"He never took a second glance at me. But ever since you little angels arrived he's googled over you. He's such an idiot," BB snarled, jumping up onto the headstone in front of him, and crouching like a cat on a fence.

"I'm just as smart as you are. I'm just as impressive. I go out of my way to get his attention, but does he notice? No!" BB threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Who are you anyways?" Mello asked, crossing his skinny arms over his chest. His oversized black t-shirt hung limply and wrinkled.

"THat's exactly what I'm talking about!" BB exclaimed, jumping down from the head stone. He paced as he talked. "I've been at that damned school since I was a baby. I've worked my f cking ass off to get to the top. I basically worship the ground that 'genius' walks on, and where has it gotten me!" BB climbed to the top of an angel headstone and wrapped his legs around it's neck. He hung upside down, black hair a crazy mess, and stared at Mello.

"I haven't seen you at Wammy's," Mello said, a bit confused.

"Yes you have," BB stated, uncurling his legs and plopping down to the soft grass. He was the kind of kid who always had to keep moving. "You just haven't noticed me. Or you've mistaken me for L."

Mello didn't say anything. He just stared at the older boy who paced in front of him, glowering at the grave yard grass. He was hypnotized by Beyond Birthday's bright red eyes.

"You know what I think is just f cking hilarious? That he's spent so much time helping and training you and that little albino kid, but he's barely even said hi to his own brother," BB complained, kicking over a vase of flowers.

"L is your brother?" Mello asked. He was slightly confused. He didn't know L had a brother.

"He doesn't know. Apparently my dick ass parents gave me up when I was born. Little innocent L was told that his baby brother never made it," Beyond explained.

"Then you can't really blame him," Mello said. BB turned quickly and got right in Mello's face. Mello tried to back up and found a head stone to trip him backwards. He fell onto his arse, and BB crouched creepily over his skinny figure. Mello shivered.

"I can do whatever I want. I can blame whoever I want! You think that just because you're all buddy-buddy with my big brother that you can order me around? You're wrong kid. The only reason he takes any interest in you is because you just might be smart enough to succeed him. He's selfish and he's a fool," BB spat in Mello's face. The little blonde was close to crying, but he didn't let himself.

"I don't take orders and I don't aim to please. If you wanna go tell L or Roger or whoever on me, go right ahead. Prove to me that you're just a little bitch," Beyond challenged the boy. Mello settled a glare directly into BB's evil eyes.

"You don't scare me," he hissed, finding whatever strength he could. "And I have no business with you." BB looked slightly surprised, but then he smirked. This kid had balls.

"Very well," Beyond straightened up, leaving Mello to lay on the ground. He turned his back to the younger boy. "I'll see you around Wammy's, maybe." And with that he ran off into the woods surrounding the cemetery. Mello pushed himself to his scrawny legs and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. Taking a snapping bite, he turned to dawdle back to the orphanage he called his home.

!

**I hate the ending. I... I just don't know. R/R! ~GothicToeLicker~**


End file.
